Our October and April
by HunjustforHan
Summary: "Jika saja kau menungguku hingga tanggal 21 April, aku akan datang. Dan seharusnya kau menungguku, karena aku -" HUNHAN / GS /


**-HUNjustforHAN PRESENT-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OUR OCTOBER AND APRIL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Note : **

** menulis fanfic ini sambil mendengarkan lagu Hyorin &amp; Jooyoung (Erase).**

** perhatikan waktunya dengan baik agar tidak bingung dengan jalur cerita.**

**3\. Didalam cerita, hanya ada satu bagian dari sudut pandang Luhan, selain itu keseluruhan dari sudut pandang Sehun.**

**4\. Alur sedikit cepat.**

**2015**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Luhan..**

**Don't you remember ?**

**.**

**OUR**

**.**

**OCTOBER**

**.**

**AND**

**.**

**APRIL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-HUNjustforHAN-**

.

.

.

.

**October 2015**

**.**

Apakah benar baik-baik saja ? Apa benar tidak ada sedikitpun perasaan perih mengganjal dihatimu ? Lalu mengapa aku merasakannya ?

Kita bertemu lagi. Setelah kisah panjang bahagia yang terjalin dalam waktu lama dan berakhir dengan alasan yang tidak terungkap, mata kita bertatapan satu sama lain sekarang.

Kau memotong rambutmu menjadi lebih pendek. Bukankah aku pernah mengatakan bahwa aku menyukai rambut panjangmu yang terurai dan berwarna hitam pekat ? Tapi kenapa yang ku temukan sekarang adalah merah kehitaman ?

Kau tetap cantik, namun make up mu lebih tebal dan berwarna gelap. Itu menganggu pemandanganku saat mata laki-laki lain menatapmu tergoda. Aku ingin meremukkan wajah mereka yang seolah merendahkanmu, tapi apa hak-ku sekarang ?

Sebagai lelaki, aku tentu suka melihat wanita dengan pakaian yang tidak mampu menutupi sebagian (bahkan seluruh) tubuh mereka. Tapi aku benci bila melihatmu seperti itu di tempat seperti ini. Dengarkan aku, jangan pernah memakai pakaian itu lagi. Kau terlalu berharga untuk memakainya.

Aku seperti melihat orang yang berbeda, padahal dia adalah dirimu.

Dulu kita selalu membagi ciuman manis setiap kali berjumpa. Namun sekarang kau dan aku seolah tidak mengenal satu sama lain.

Ini terlalu menyedihkan saat kita hanya bisa saling terdiam dengan jarak tiga kursi. Aku ingin mendekatimu, menawarkanmu beberapa minuman tanpa alkohol (walaupun sulit menemukannya ditempat kita berada sekarang) dan bertanya 'Apakah kau hidup dengan baik? Apakah kau memikirkan aku ?'

Tapi seorang lelaki yang datang dari arah belakang lalu memberikanmu kecupan manis di pipi seolah menertawakanku. Aku merasa semakin terluka. Apa kau tau ?

Sepertinya kau benar-benar telah lupa tentangku.

Bisakah aku juga seperti dirimu ?

Aku telah mencobanya, tapi itu tidak mudah. Terlalu sulit walaupun aku lelaki yang memiliki tubuh kokoh.

Dalam bias temaram dan suara musik yang berisik, masih bisa kudapatkan lirikan dari ujung matamu. Mata yang dulu hanya menatapku.

Apa boleh ku artikan itu adalah sebuah rasa rindu ?

Tanpa ku sadari tanganku mengepal erat, napasku berantakan dan tersengal-sengal. Melihatmu berada direngkuhan lengan pria ber-jas merah tersebut kembali mengingatkanku pada kenangan kita. Kau yang dulu selalu bergantung manja pada lenganku dan kita akan berbagi ciuman manis di ujung gang sempit. Apa kau lupa ?

.

.

.

.

**April 2013**

.

"Caaaa! Ramyeon special ala Chef Luhan sudah siap!".

Tubuh mungilmu berjalan setengah berlari dengan semangkuk ramyeon, menghampiri ku yang menunggu sambil menopang dagu di meja makan (dengan dua kursi).

"Selamat menikmati, Tuan Oh Sehun".

"Terimakasih Chef Luhan".

"Apa anda tidak ingin memberikan tips kepada saya, Tuan ?"

"Oh, baiklah. Kemari.." Ku tarik lenganmu mendekat, memberikan senyuman tampan sebelum mengakhirinya dengan sebuah kecupan manis di pipi putihmu. Itu adalah tips versi kita. Dan kau selalu menyukainya, apalagi aku.

Kau tersenyum, menuangkan segelas air putih lalu berjalan mengitari meja menuju kursi di seberang.

"Lu.."

"Heum ?"

"Kenapa duduk disitu ?"

"Memangnya kenapa ?"

Aku menepuk paha "Disini.. Duduk dipangkuanku.."

"Bagaimana kita bisa makan jika aku duduk dipangkuanmu ?"

Mengubah kursi jadi menyamping, aku tersenyum karena berhasil memberi jawaban padamu dengan tindakan. Berkata bahwa kita bisa makan dengan posisi tubuh menyamping dari meja.

Dengan kerlingan nakal, kau bergegas beranjak lalu duduk mengangkang dipangkuanku (berhadapan). Mengalungkan lengan pada leherku disertai mata tajam berkabut khas manjamu disana, mata yang selalu berhasil menghipnotis pikiran dan seluruh jiwa seorang Oh Sehun.

Aku menyelipkan beberapa helai surai hitammu yang luruh kebalik telinga, "Bagaimana pekerjaanmu tadi ? Apa banyak orang yang membeli bunga hari ini ?" lalu mengekang pinggangmu dengan lengan kokoh.

"Seperti biasa. Tidak akan seramai hari valentine". (Luhan bekerja sebagai penjaga toko bunga).

"Apa kau lelah ?"

"Tidak selelah dirimu. Bagaimana keadaan di café ? Apa masih banyak pelanggan yang bersikap buruk ?"

Menghela napas, "Tentu saja setiap hari ada pelanggan yang seperti itu. Tapi apa yang bisa ku lakukan sebagai seorang waiter ? Hanya bisa tersenyum, meminta maaf dan membungkuk hormat".

"Itu hebat sayang. Tidak banyak orang yang bisa melakukannya, tidak banyak orang yang masih bisa tesenyum dalam suasana hati yang buruk".

"Benarkah ?"

"Tentu saja.."

Senyumannya (Luhan) adalah salah satu hal yang membuatku bertahan didalam kekejaman dunia.

"Lu .."

"Wae ?"

"Terimakasih .."

"Untuk apa ?"

"Untuk tetap bertahan disisiku, untuk tetap berada dalam pangkuanku, untuk tetap mengerti bahwa aku bukanlah seseorang yang bisa memberimu kemewahan".

"Stttt.. Hanya katakan jika kau mencintaiku, aku bisa bertahan lebih kuat dari apa yang pernah kau bayangkan".

Ku raih tanganmu yang sedang menutup bibirku dengan jari telunjuk, "Aku mencintaimu," memberikannya kecupan sayang penuh dengan keintiman. Aku berhenti, memperhatikan tubuhmu yang hanya berbalut tanktop putih dan hotpants hitam.

"Kau terlihat semakin kurus. Apa karena aku yang terlalu sering memberimu makan ramyeon ? Seharusnya kau bisa makan dengan nyaman.."

"Bukankah aku terlihat seperti model jika kurus begini ?"

Aku terkekeh. Mengerti bahwa kau hanya sedang mengalihkan pembicaraan seperti biasa.

"Kau bahkan lebih cantik dari model manapun".

"Aku tau. Aku adalah wanita paling cantik. Karena aku akan menusukmu dengan sumpit jika kau mengatakan ada wanita lain yang lebih cantik daripada aku!".

Dan tawa renyah kembali terdengar, mengisi setiap sudut ruang kecil yang kita namai dengan dapur (sekaligus tempat meja makan kecil kita diletakkan). Ini benar-benar sederhana, jangan membayangkan bahwa aku adalah seseorang yang memiliki harta berlimpah. Sama sekali bukan.

"Lu .."

"Heum ?"

Perlahan, ku harap kau mampu menangkap tatapan mataku yang berubah menjadi seperti anak panah. Tepat dan melekat. Kau tau arti tatapan ini, aku menginginkan sebuah permainan kecil nan manis diantara bibir kita.

Kau tersenyum simpul, semakin mendekatkan wajah. Hidung kita bersentuhan, saling menyapa satu sama lain. Ujung bibir kita bahkan sudah bersinggungan sebelum,

"Astaga!"

"Waeyo Lu ?!"

"Ramyeon kita kembang!"

Astaga Luhan..

.

.

.

.

**October 2015**

.

Kita bisa saja bertemu orang lain. Aku banyak bertemu wanita yang bisa diajak bermain, membawa mereka ke dalam kamar hotel dan semua hanya membuang uang karena aku sama sekali tidak punya keberanian untuk meyentuhnya. Terlalu banyak gambar wajahmu yang berlalu lalang.

Tapi sepertinya kita berbeda. Kau tersenyum bahagia dengan pria yang merengkuh pinggangmu mesra, kalian berbicara dengan mata saling menangkap seolah aku tidak pernah berada disini. Menyakitkan mata saat dia menyelipkan helai rambut dibalik telingamu dengan anting biru disana.

Bukankah itu anting pemberianku ?

Anting murahan yang ku beli dengan uang hasil menabung selama dua bulan. Sebuah permata biasa sebagai hadiah ulang tahun untuk wanitaku yang berharga, dan waktu itu kau menangis terharu karena bahagia. Kau memelukku dan memberiku ciuman bertubi-tubi. Aku bahkan masih ingat bagaimana hangat dan manis bibir kita ketika saling bersentuhan.

Semua hanya membuatku semakin sulit dan semakin terluka. Keadaan kita sudah sangat jauh berbeda. Jadi ku teguk segelas minuman beralkohol hanya berharap bisa sedikit melupakan apa itu rasa sakit. Lebih berharap lagi kau tidak akan mengkonsumsi minuman yang sama.

Ini beralkohol. Tidak baik untuk wanita, termasuk dirimu.

.

.

.

.

**April 2013**

.

Angin berhembus dengan teratur. Udara juga bersahabat hingga kita tidak perlu memakai pakaian tambahan untuk menyusuri jalanan dibawah langit gelap dengan sejuta bintang.

Waktu yang sangat langka saat akhirnya kita memiliki kesempatan untuk berkencan. Berterimakasih pada pemilik café karena menyuruh café tutup sedikit lebih cepat dari biasanya, jadi aku bisa mengajakmu mengitari pinggiran kota Seoul.

Langkah kita berirama dengan tanganmu yang mengapit lenganku manja, juga pundak-ku yang terisi oleh sandaran kepalamu. Semua terasa pas. Waktu terlalu indah untuk kita sekarang.

Orang-orang yang berada disekitar mengatakan bahwa kita benar-benar tercipta untuk mencinta satu sama lain. Mereka berharap mendapatkan apa yang kita rasakan. Sebuah rasa cinta yang mendalam hingga mampu bertahan dan berbahagia menjalani hidup sederhana.

Mereka iri. Bukankah itu sebuah kebanggaan ?

Tapi mereka tidak mengatakan realita yang sebenarnya, bahwa perpisahan selalu menunggu di balik keagungan cinta. Itu membuatku menjadi laki-laki penakut.

Langkah kecilmu terhenti didepan sebuah etalase dengan cincin berkilau. Sangat cantik, wanita manapun pasti akan langsung jatuh hati melihat cincin dengan permata putih berkilau. Aku tau kau juga merasakannya.

Tapi apa yang bisa ku lakukan ?

Aku bahkan tidak punya keberanian untuk mengajakmu masuk melewati pintu kaca tersebut, merasa tidak percaya diri tentang berapa banyak sesuatu yang ku simpan didalam dompet. Itu tidak cukup. Maafkan aku sayang.

Jika seandainya aku memiliki hal yang sama dengan apa yang dimiliki pria didalam sana (pria yang baru saja turun dari mobil sport putih dengan seorang wanita) aku pasti memberikanmu apapun yang kau minta. Tapi saat ini yang ku punya hanyalah cinta, aku bisa apa ?

"Lu .."

"Heum ?"

"Ayo pergi ke restaurant di ujung sana. Kita makan sesuatu".

Aku masih memiliki beberapa recehan untuk membayar tagihan makanan kita, kau tidak perlu khawatir.

Kau tersenyum bahagia, memandang restaurant dengan lampu dan lilin bernuansa romantis itu sangat berminat. Aku tau kau menginginkannya.

"Lain kali saja. Aku sedang ingin makan bakso ikan di tepi jalan. Ayo ..".

"Kau tidak mau makan di restaurant itu ? Tabunganku masih cukup".

"Sudah ku bilang aku sedang ingin makan bakso ikan di tepi jalan.. Jangan membantahku Tuan Oh!"

Aku hanya terkekeh. Kau menarik tanganku seperti tarikan anak berusia sepuluh tahun. Sikap manja yang selalu ku rindukan hingga ke sumsum tulang belakang.

Beginilah dirimu. Kau terlalu tau bagaimana kondisi keuangan kita. Betapa aku bersyukur bahwa Tuhan masih menyisihkan seorang wanita cantik berhati malaikat sepertimu untuk lelaki biasa sepertiku. Tuhan sangat baik, sungguh.

.

.

"Hun-ah .."

"Heum ?"

"Kau lelah ?"

Membetulkan sekali lagi posisimu yang berada dipunggung belakangku lalu mengeratkan pegangan dipangkal pahamu, aku mengatakan "Tidak.."

"Apa aku bertambah berat ?"

"Kau bahkan lebih ringan dari sekarung beras".

"Benarkah ?"

"Tentu saja. Kau harus banyak makan setelah ini".

Kau menguatkan rengkuhan tangan disekitar leherku, masih memegang tali highheel yang kau lepas ketika berada ditengah perjalanan. Kakimu lecet, jadi aku memintamu melepasnya. Setidaknya aku suka menggendongmu seperti ini walau tanjakan didepan kita masih berjarak 100 meter.

Tidak masalah. Kau tau aku laki-laki yang kuat, bukan ?

"Hun .."

"Heum ?"

"Berhenti.."

"Kenapa ?"

"Berhenti saja…."

Kau merengek, dan aku berhenti di seperempat tanjakan. Kembali membetulkan posisimu yang mulai melorot.

"Ada apa ?"

"Lihat aku .."

Ku tolehkan kepala kesamping, terkejut ketika tiba-tiba kau mempertemukan bibir kita lalu meninggalkan sedikit lumatan disana. Matamu mengerling manja sebelum wajah merah merona itu kau sembunyikan diceruk leherku. Kau malu.

Menggemaskan.

.

.

Aku selalu merasa bersalah setiap kali melihat pria-pria yang menggandeng lengan kekasihnya penuh percaya diri, aku bahkan terlalu takut untuk melihat matamu yang berbinar iri pada mereka. Aku masih belum punya kemampuan untuk memanjakanmu. Sekali lagi aku meminta maaf, Lu.

Sebulan lagi ulang tahunmu bukan ?

Aku selalu ingat. Sudah dua tahun kita merayakan ulang tahunmu bersama-sama.

Tidak mungkin untuk mengajakmu makan malam di restaurant dengan pencahayaan lampu temaran dan menu yang berjejer menggoda, dan jika aku mengajak pun kau pasti akan menolaknya. Itu bukan tempat kita.

Sekali lagi aku bersyukur pada Tuhan karena kau tidak pernah mengeluh. Selalu bisa menerima apapun yang ku berikan.

Merayakan ulang tahunmu dengan dua gelas soju juga ayam goreng, terlalu sederhana memang. Tapi ciuman yang kita bagi juga hangat ranjang yang kita ciptakan membuat semua sangat istimewa.

Hari ini aku bekerja lebih semangat dari biasanya, aku mengatakan padamu bahwa belakangan café menjadi ramai dan aku harus pulang terlambat, hal yang sebenarnya adalah aku mengambil pekerjaan lain dan merelakan sisa tidur malamku. Aku ingin memberi kejutan dihari ulang tahunmu, jadi aku harus bekeja lebih keras.

Istirahat makan siang, aku merenggangkan tubuh sebentar.

Dari sudut ruang belakang, bisa ku lihat dengan jelas lelaki berjas biru tua masuk melewati pintu kaca depan café. Dia Kim Joonmyeon, pelanggan setia dan sahabat anak pemilik café tempatku bekerja. Seorang yang mempunyai mobil mewah di usia mudanya (sebaya denganku). Dan hal tersebut membuatku sedikit iri.

Wajahku memang lebih tampan darinya (kata beberapa pegawai yang lain), tapi tentu saja aku akan kalah. Dia menggunakan jas dengan merk designer ternama, sedangkan aku ? Pakaian coklat dengan apron hitam tidak akan membuat gadis-gadis melirik untuk kedua kali (pengecualian dirimu).

Kenapa aku tidak punya kesempatan seperti dia untuk membahagiakanmu ?

Kau bisa makan dengan baik dan memilih gaun yang akan membuatmu jauh lebih cantik.

.

.

Seperti biasa, Si kaya Joonmyeon akan langsung masuk ke dalam dapur tempatku berada sekarang, menyapa semua orang walau ku yakin ia tidak akan pernah mengenaliku. Wajahku terlalu murahan untuk diingat oleh otak emasnya.

Entah apa yang laki-laki itu cari, yang jelas ia berjalan kearah pintu belakang (jalan keluar bagi para pelayan untuk pulang). Sedikit terkejut kala ia membuka pintu dan seseorang menabraknya.

"Maaf.. Saya benar-benar tidak sengaja.. Maafkan saya.."

"Tidak apa-apa". Ku dengar suara Joonmyeon menangkan, ku pastikan ia sedang tersenyum sekarang.

Dari yang terdengar, ia menabrak seorang wanita. Suara yang familiar, maka dari itu aku mendongakkan kepala.

Hampir saja aku berteriak, terlalu terkejut mendapati yang berdiri di depan itu adalah dirimu.

Luhanku.

"Berhati-hatilah lain kali.."

"Ne.. "

Joonmyeon berlalu dengan meninggalkan tepukan disekitar bahumu, sedikit membuat dadaku nyilu.

Aku setengah berlari.

"Lu.."

"Oh, Hun-ah .."

Menoleh sebentar ke belakang, aku meminta izin untuk keluar sebentar. Setidaknya masih memiliki waktu 15 menit untuk menarikmu menuju kursi panjang diujung jalan.

.

.

"Ada apa ?". Tanyaku khawatir karena tidak biasanya kau datang kesini. Aku mulai takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu.

"Ini .."

"Apa ?"

"Makan siang untukmu"

Sebuah kotak makan berbentuk hello kitty pink aku dapatkan dari uluran tanganmu. Kau tersenyum manis, membuatku tidak bisa menolak. Walaupun seandainya kau menyimpan racun berbisa didalamnya, dengan senyuman manis dibibirmu aku tidak akan bisa berkata 'tidak'.

Selain berhubungan dengan materi, aku akan mengatakan 'iya' untuk segala permintaanmu. Kau perlu tau, kau sangat berharga untuk dimiliki lelaki miskin sepertiku.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi ? Tidak biasanya kau mengantar makan siang untukku".

Senyum yang tadi merekah, perlahan berganti dengan kornea matamu yang mulai memerah. Aku tau pasti ada sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi, membuatku semakin kalut. Meletakkan kotak bekal yang kau beri, lalu lebih memilih menggenggam erat tangan mungilmu yang kurasa semakin kecil dari hari ke hari.

"Ada apa ? Heum ?"

"Hun ..". Suaramu menjadi sendu, dan ada lapisan bening disekitar mata indah yang selalu ku puja.

"Waeyo ?"

"Aku …... Aku .."

"Kenapa sayang ?"

"Aku….".

Ku peluk tubuhmu erat ketika air mata brengsek mengotori wajahmu yang cantik.

Tidak apa-apa.

Itu yang selalu ku ucapkan ketika dengan tersengal-sengal kau mengatakan bahwa kau tidak bisa lagi bekerja di toko bunga.

Tidak apa-apa sayang. Aku akan mencari uang yang banyak agar kau bisa membuat taman sendiri. Jangan menangis lagi.

.

.

.

.

**October 2015**

.

Aku memalingkan wajah, tidak sanggup melihat bibirmu yang dicium manis oleh pria berjas merah tersebut. Semerah warna jas yang ia pakai, semerah itu pula hatiku terbakar.

Walaupun kita berpisah dengan kesalahpahaman yang menyakitkan, tapi aku merasa bahwa sekarang kau masih milikku. Kita saling mencintai, aku tau kau juga masih merasakannya. Matamu terlalu sendu untuk mengatakan bahwa tidak ada lagi cinta diantara tatapan rahasia kita.

Ku mainkan gelas bening diatas meja, mengguncang cairan didalamnya hingga berputar-putar dan sedikit bergelombang, hanya ingin meredam tanganku yang kembali mengepal.

Kalian masih berciuman mesra, aku tau walau aku memalingkan wajah. Aku merasa sangat terhina, jadi ku letakkan gelas kaca tersebut dengan sedikit keras, menumpahkan beberapa titik air yang mendarat di meja bar.

Mencoba menguatkan diri akan kenyataan sepahit minuman yang ku teguk tadi, aku menolehkan wajah demi mencari wajahmu yang mungkin saja akan menusuk hati jauh lebih dalam. Lalu apa yang kutemukan adalah napasku tertahan (bahkan masih berdiam diri di dalam paru-paru) melihat mata rusa cantikmu terbuka, menatapku dengan binar membingungkan dari balik pundak pemuda itu.

Kau melirik-ku dalam diam saat berciuman.

Jika tidak memikirkan bahwa mungkin pria ini adalah pria yang akan bisa membuatmu lebih bahagia, maka aku tidak memiliki rasa bersalah sedikitpun untuk membunuhnya sekarang. Dia menyentuhmu, kau yang lebih berharga dari satu-satunya jantung yang ku punya.

Aku berlebihan. Itu memang. Karena bagiku kau terlalu sempurna untuk diterjemahkan dalam artian biasa-biasa saja.

Aku merindukanmu, merindukan masa lalu kita didalam kontrakan kecil penuh cinta. Apa kau bahagia dengan kemewahan melingkupimu sekarang ?

.

.

.

.

**April 2013**

.

Ada yang aneh. Setiap hari aku semakin menemukan sesuatu yang aneh tersebut.

Joonmyeon selalu datang lebih awal hanya untuk berdiri disamping pintu jalan keluar didapur (tempat kau dan ia bertabrakan). Aku akan merasa kesal setengah mati ketika melihat orang pertama yang kau jumpai di café ini adalah ia, bukan aku.

Aku ingin mengatakan 'jangan bertemu pria itu lagi!', tapi setiap kali akan mengatakannya kau terlebih dahulu melunturkan semua kata-kata tersebut hanya dengan sebuah senyuman. Senyuman yang bahkan membuatku rela menukarnnya dengan dunia ini.

Tidak ada yang salah, kau selalu tersenyum pada siapapun yang kau temui. Tapi jangan tersenyum untuk pria yang tampak seperti menginginkanmu, kau tau aku selalu takut akan hal itu ?

Beberapa menit berlalu tanpa ku ketahui apa yang kalian bicarakan. Aku penasaran karena tubuh Joonmyeon menutupi tubuh mungil milikmu. Aku mendekat, berniat mendengar pembicaraan kalian, namun ketika tiba ditempat terdekat yang ku dengar hanya salam perpisahan dan tubuh Joonmyeon melintas disampingku.

"Hun-ah..". suara manjamu menyadarkanku dari segala pikiran buruk. Aku tersenyum, menarik tanganmu menuju kursi diluar yang selalu kita duduki beberapa hari belakangan.

.

.

"Lu .."

"Heum?"

"Jangan kesini lagi besok.."

Kau mendongakkan kepala, menghentikan pergerakan demi menyiapkanku makan siang dari kotak kecil berwarna pink itu.

Aku tidak tau mengapa harus mengatakan kalimat tersebut, insting dan otakku yang terus khawatir memerintahkan.

"W..Wae ?". Kau tergagap.

"Tetaplah dirumah".

"A..apa aku menganggumu ? A..apa kau tidak suka aku membawakanmu makan siang ?".

Aku terkesiap mendengar pertanyaan itu, apalagi ketika melihat matamu menggenang sesuatu yang paling ku benci. Aku sudah bersumpah pada Tuhan untuk tidak membuatmu menangis, jadi tolong jangan hukum aku dengan tangisanmu.

Ku genggam tanganmu dengan sebelah tangan, lalu tangan yang lain kuperintahkan untuk mengusap surai hitammu yang terasa hangat karena matahari.

"Bukan .. Bukan seperti itu.. Aku selalu suka saat melihatmu berada disini, tapi—"_ aku terlalu pesimis akan hubungan kita karena kehadiran pria yang turun dari mobil sport merah mengkilap dan menghampirimu setiap hari di pintu belakang café._

"Lalu kenapa ?"

Aku terdiam, mencari kata-kata yang tepat. Lalu aku menemukannya, sesuatu yang konyol.

"Rambutmu, kulitmu, bibirmu.."

"…."

"Matahari pukul 12 siang tidak akan bersahabat dengan gadis cantik yang berjalan tanpa payung ataupun pelindung. Jangan merusaknya hanya untuk mengantarkan bekal makanan padaku. Kau tau, rambutmu jadi hangat dan berwarna sedikit pirang, kulitmu menjadi sedikit gelap dari biasanya, dan bibirmu menjadi kering karena panas matahari".

"Apa aku tidak cantik lagi ?" Kau memberenggut, membuatku terkekeh dengan pikiran '_mana mungkin kecantikanmu bisa hilang. Kau tetap akan terlihat cantik bagiku, karena cinta yang membuatmu begitu'._

"Kau akan tetap selalu cantik. Bukankah setiap malam aku mengatakannya ?"

"Iya. Kau memang selalu mengatakannya setiap malam, tapi akhir-akhir ini kau sering pulang larut, jadi aku tidak bisa mendengarnya".

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengatakannya setiap pagi".

Kau tersenyum, dan membuatku luluh untuk beribu kali.

"Hun-ah ."

"Wae ?"

"Jika aku tidak cantik lagi, apa kau akan malu berjalan disampingku ?"

Melihat bibirmu mengkerucut, aku terkekeh geli. Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu ?

Demi Tuhan! Walaupun keriput akan mengkerutkan seluruh kulit diwajah sempurnamu, aku tidak pernah merasa malu.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Apa kau tidak malu memiliki kekasih miskin sepertiku ? Kekasih yang hanya mampu memakai pakaian coklat dan apron hitam untuk menghidupimu".

Tanpa perkiraan, kau melepaskan kotak bekal makanan di celah kosong antara kita, lalu menangkup wajahku dan mendaratkan kecupan manis bedurasi 15detik. Aku terdiam.

"Aku bahkan tidak malu menciummu di depan orang-orang yang melintas, lalu apa yang kau khawatirkan ?"

Aku tersenyum, senyum yang diselimuti rasa bersalah menjadi-jadi.

"Apa yang ku khawatirkan selama ini adalah aku bahkan belum sanggup untuk membelikanmu sebuah cincin, aku tidak punya keberanian untuk membawamu kedalam butik demi mencoba gaun pengantin, aku takut jika kau menemukan laki-laki lain yang mampu melakukan semua itu hanya dengan jentikan jari. Aku khawatir karena aku masih belum sanggup, tapi aku akan berusaha. Dan hal yang membuatku merasa gelisah adalah membuatmu menunggu untuk waktu yang masih belum bisa ku pastikan".

"Kau mau tau solusinya ?"

"Apa ?"

"Hanya belikan aku kain, benang dan jarum. Maka aku akan menjahit sendiri gaun pengantinku, jadi kita bisa menghemat biaya".

Tawa renyahmu yang membuatku semakin merasa bersalah.

"Aku akan berusaha untuk membuatmu memakai gaun pengantin yang indah, kau akan terlihat sangat cantik. Aku yakin".

"Bukankah kau bilang aku selalu terlihat cantik ketika memakai apapun ? Lalu apa salahnya dengan gaun pengantin buatan sendiri ?".

"Aku hanya takut jarimu akan tertusuk jarum. Itu sakit, sayang".

.

.

Malam ini aku berkata bahwa tidak ada jam lembur di café, padahal pada kenyataannya memang café tidak pernah memiliki jam lembur hingga lewat dari tengah malam. Aku tidak memberitahumu tentang pekerjaan tambahan yang ku ambil karena aku yakin pasti kau akan melarang. Jika kau melarang, aku terlalu lemah untuk membantah.

Ini hanya sementara, setelah hari ulang tahunmu, aku akan berhenti.

Waktu yang kurindukan belakangan. Kau duduk disofa ruang tengah, membaca novel romance hanya dengan menggunakan hotpants dan juga tanktop (pakaian yang hanya ku beri izin kau menggunakannya dirumah).

Sedangkan aku, apa yang kulakukan ? Duduk dilantai dengan posisi leher tepat berada diantara selangkanganmu. Bahkan paha kanan milikmu tersampir mesra dibahuku, memberikanku kebebasan untuk mengecupnya sebanyak yang ku inginkan. Seperti sekarang.

"Apa kau bisa kenyang hanya dengan mengecup pahaku seperti itu?"

"Tidak. Aku bahkan menjadi semakin lapar".

"Kalau begitu ayo makan malam".

Kudengar suara lembaran-lembaran kertas ditutup, lalu aku menoleh kebelakang. Kau menutup novel favoritmu.

"Apa kau sudah selesai membaca ?"

"Aku bisa melanjutkannya nanti".

"Lanjutkan saja dulu".

"Bukankah kau lapar ?"

"Aku bisa menunggu".

"Dan aku bisa menunda".

Mendengar jawaban penuh perlawanan darimu, aku memutar tubuh (maaf, tapi aku suka berhadapan dengan selangkangan Luhan).

"Apa ?"

"Apa kau sekarang sudah berani membantah calon suamimu ?"

"Kau akan menjadikanku calon istri yang buruk jika membiarkan suaminya mati kelaparan karena menunggu".

Kau menurunkan sebelah kakimu dari pundakku, lalu kita terdiam dengan mata saling bertaut.

"Bagaimana jika aku meminta sesuatu yang berbeda sebagai menu makan malam ?". ujarku terdengar seperti sebuah penawaran menarik, dan aku selalu suka melihat dahimu nampak berkerut bingung.

"Apa ? Kau mau aku masak apa ?"

"Sesuatu yang beda.."

"Iya.. aku tau .. tapi apa ? Jangan katakan jika kau ingin makan masakan Jepang ? Kau tau Sehun, aku tidak bisa memasaknya dan aku tidak suka".

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan mengizinkan perutmu untuk merasa mual".

"Lalu apa ?"

"Aku menginginkan –"

Aku meluruskan pandangan, membuat retina matamu harus bergerak kebawah. Aku memperhatikan sesuatu dibalik hotpants yang mengekang siksa keindahan seorang wanita disana. Lima detik kemudian aku kembali mengintip wajahmu, lalu kutemukan kau membuang napas pasrah. Sepertinya kau mengerti.

"Bagaimana ?".

Tatapanku meminta izin sekaligus menantang, namun kau lebih menantang lagi dengan mengaitkan kedua kaki panjangmu erat pada leherku, menarik rambut belakangku hingga aku tenggelam dalam pusat keindahan yang selalu ku puja. Kau menggoyangkan kaki gemas hingga tubuhku ikut bergoyang,

"Ini! Makan ini hingga kau kenyang!"

Sepertinya malam ini kita akan melewatkan dua bungkus ramen untuk sebuah makanan besar diranjang.

.

.

Aku berdiri disini sekarang. Memperhatikan orang-orang yang hampir separuhnya telah kehilangan kesadaran. Lampu berbagai warna saling gilir memancar diantara gelapnya ruangan.

Aroma alkohol terasa begitu kental, dan aku meletakkan satu persatu gelas kaca bening ke meja pelanggan. Salah satunya ke meja pria paruh baya dengan wanita-wanita nakal bergelantung disampingnya.

Iya, aku seorang waiter bar. Ini untuk sementara, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir karena aku akan segera pergi dari tempat ini setelah hari ulang tahunmu. Dua minggu lagi bukan ?

Untuk pekerjaan ini, aku harus berterimakasih kepada Kyungsoo (kasir di café), karena ia dulu pernah bekerja di bar ini sehingga memberiku peluang untuk masuk sebagai waiter (sementara).

.

.

Pukul 3 pagi. Aku memasukkan baju seragam kerja ke dalam loker, bergegas pulang demi bisa masuk kebalik selimut dimana kau telah menungguku setiap malam. Aku merasa bersalah lagi karena terus meninggalkan dan membuatmu kesepian.

Luhan, maafkan aku yang penuh kekurangan ini.

Berpamitan dengan pelayan lain, aku melangkahkan kaki keluar dari ruangan. Namun salahkan pendengaranku yang terlalu tajam hingga telinga ini mendengar suara wanita yang berteriak.

Aku berlari, menelusuri asal suara itu lalu menemukan seorang wanita terpojok di sudut gelap (seperti jalan buntu) dengan dua pria berdiri dihadapannya. Gadis itu terduduk, lebih tepatnya beringsut takut dengan kondisi baju serta rambut yang berantakan.

Seorang wanita terlalu berharga untuk diperlakukan keji seperti ini. Aku tidak suka. Aku ingin menolongnya. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bahwa gadis itu adalah dirimu lalu tidak ada satu orangpun yang sudi menolong saat keadaan terdesak seperti ini.

Maka dari itu, tidak ada ruginya aku mendapatkan sabuk hitam untuk tae kwon do karena aku bisa menakhlukkan bajingan-bajingan yang setengah mabuk tersebut tanpa perlawanan.

Aku tersenyum, senang karena pada akhirnya ilmu bela diri yang telah ku pendam sejak lama bisa mengudara. Alasan kenapa aku tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu dengan kekerasan adalah karena kau takut akan hal tersebut. Jika kau tidak suka, maka tidak akan ku lakukan (terkecuali untuk pekerjaan rahasia ini. Sudah ku bilang jika aku akan segera berhenti, bukan ?)

Ku hampiri gadis tersebut, bertanya apakah ia baik-baik saja dan selanjutnya aku merasa bodoh karena mana mungkin seseorang dengan tubuh bergetar ketakutan seperti itu akan baik. Jadi aku meraih tangannya, dan benar, ia bergetar.

Menariknya berdiri, aku mendengar seseorang bertepuk tangan dari arah belakang. Refleks aku menoleh lalu menemukan pria paruh baya (yang bersama wanita-wanita nakal disampingnya didalam bar tadi). Namun kali ini ia datang sendiri, tidak, ada seorang pengawal dibelakangnya. Ia mendekat.

"Kemampuan bela diri-mu cukup bagus. Apa kau mau bergabung ?".

"Apa ?"

.

.

Ku buka pintu rumah dengan kaca retak berplaster hijau, hanya pintu rumah kontrakan menyedihkan seperti ini yang mampu ku sewa untukmu. Setiap kali berpikir kenapa kau mau hidup tersiksa dengan pria sepertiku, aku akan merasa bersalah lebih besar. Jujur saja, itu menyiksa. Tapi aku tidak tau cara menghentikan semua.

Kau tidur dengan begitu cantik dibalik selimut. Hanya dengan melihat wajahmu yang nampak bermimpi indah, semua penat yang kurasa seolah melayang menembus langit ke tujuh. Kau adalah alasan kenapa aku bertahan hidup didunia ini.

.

.

Aku menelusup masuk kedalam selimut dengan pergerakan sepelan mungkin, takut jika tidur indahmu akan terganggu.

Baru saja aku membetulkan letak selimutmu, kau membuatku terkesiap dengan berbalik dan langsung memeluk tubuhku erat. Aku terdiam kaku, namun selanjutnya yang bisa ku lakukan hanya tersenyum.

Kau gadisku yang nakal..

"Kenapa belum tidur ?"

"Aku sudah tidur. Kau yang mengganggu tidurku".

"Benarkah ? Maafkan aku jika begitu. Sekarang tidurlah.."

"…."

Tidak ada jawaban, ku kira kau sudah tidur kembali. Namun saat kau mendongakkan kepala dan mata kita bertemu diantara ketemaraman lampu, aku bertanya-tanya apa arti dibalik mata sendu milikmu.

Apa kau mengkhawatirkan aku ?

Perlahan, kurasakan belaian halus menelusuri wajahku. Aku senang karena itu ulah jemarimu.

"Apa kau sudah makan ?"

"Eum.."

"Kau selalu pulang larut belakangan ini, apa café memberikan jam lembur setiap hari ?"

"Eum..".

"Tidak bisakah kau meminta sedikit keringanan ? Kau telihat sangat lelah, sayang. Apa aku bisa membantu ?"

"Hanya tersenyum dan usap wajahku seperti sekarang, itu sangat membantu".

"Aku akan mencari pekerjaan lagi.."

"Tetaplah dirumah".

"Tapi—"

"Stttt.. membantah suami itu tidak diperbolehkan".

Kau tersenyum tipis, membuatku merasa sangat lega. Aku laki-laki, jadi aku yang akan memikul semua tanggungjawab.

.

.

Pagi ini ku lihat kau bangun lebih awal. Mengatakan padaku bahwa kau hanya ingin sarapan berdua lebih lama. Aku tidak bisa melarang, karena aku juga menginginkan hal tersebut.

Seiring dengan kaki lincahmu yang bergerak kesana-kemari, aku juga mendengar senandung ceria berupa gumaman dengan irama. Kau terlihat berbunga pagi ini.

Ada apa ? Apa yang telah terjadi hingga kau terus tersenyum manis seperti itu ? Haruskah aku berterimakasih dan membungkuk hormat pada alasan yang membuatmu bahagia ?

Dibalut kemeja petak kecil berwarna hitam putih, kau membawa dua buah piring berisi menu sarapan sederhana kita. Aku selalu menghabiskan makanan yang kau buat walau terkadang rasanya seperti memakan butiran garam. Tidak masalah, walaupun nantinya aku akan terserang hipertensi, tapi demi menyenangkan hatimu aku akan menghabiskannya.

"Apa yang terjadi ?"

"Apa ?". Kau membalas pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan juga. Aku memberi jeda sebelum menjawab, membiarkanmu duduk manja dalam pangkuanku, melilitkan lengan dileherku dan aku merengkuh pinggang rampingmu.

"Kau terlihat sangat bahagia pagi ini, apa yang terjadi ?"

"Apa kau ingin tau ?"

"Tentu saja".

"Apa aku harus memberitahumu ?"

"Memangnya apa yang bisa kau sembunyikan dariku ?"

Kau memberenggut lucu, dan aku menyelipkan helai rambutmu yang luruh ke balik telinga.

"Hun-ah .."

"Wae ?"

"Aku.. "

"…."

"Aku mendapat tawaran pekerjaan".

Aku terdiam. Mencerna kata-kata yang kau lontarkan barusan, lalu ku temukan mata rusamu melengkung sempurna membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Benarkah ?"

Kau mengangguk.

"Dimana ?"

"KJM Group. Sebagai sekretaris".

Aku diam, kembali berpikir akan setiap kata yang kau ucapkan.

Nama yang tidak asing, telingaku seolah mengenal nama perusahaan yang kau sebutkan. Hatiku bergetar, terasa nyilu ketika otakku mulai bekerja untuk mengingatnya.

"Jangan katakan.. jika…".

"Itu perusahan milik Kim Joonmyeon. Lelaki yang kutemui di café tempatmu bekerja beberapa waktu lalu".

"TIDAK BOLEH, LU!"

"Kenapa ?"

"KAU TIDAK BOLEH BEKERJA DISANA! ITU KEPUTUSANKU!"

"Tapi beri aku alasan, Hun!"

"AKU BILANG TIDAK BOLEH!"

Aku terbawa emosi yang didasarkan pada rasa kalut tersendiri. Rasa khawatir berlebih ketika merasa laki-laki bernama Joonmyeon itu nampak benar tertarik padamu.

Jangan begini sayang, kau tau aku tidak punya apa-apa untuk bersaing dengannya. Aku terlalu pesimis bersaing dengan lelaki hampir menyentuh kata sempurna seperti dia.

"Kau aneh! Apa yang salah jika aku bekerja disana?!"

"Kau bilang jadi sekretaris ? JANGAN MENGAMBIL PELUANG UNTUK DIJADIKAN WANITA SIMPANAN!"

"Tidak semua sekretaris adalah wanita simpanan! Aku bisa menjaga diri!"

"JANGAN MEMBANTAHKU!".

"LALU KAU MAU AKU MELAKUKAN APA?!"

"…."

Napas kita saling terengah. Aku menyadari bahwa keadaan mulai tidak membaik. Kau melepaskan diri dari pangkuanku, berjalan menjauh dan duduk di kursi seberang, membelakangiku.

"Kau harus bangun dan sadar pada realita bahwa hidup kita sedang sulit. Ekonomi kita tidak mendukung, gajimu tidak besar dan ditambah aku tidak bekerja apapun. Tidak mudah bagiku untuk menahan rasa iri terhadap gadis dengan kekasih kaya mereka diluar sana, namun aku masih sangat bersyukur bisa memilikimu disini, seseorang yang lebih berharga dari dress-dress dan perhiasan yang ingin ku pakai. Tapi kita harus sadar, kebahagiaan kita tidak akan pernah sempurna jika terus hidup dibawah seperti ini. Aku lelah".

.

.

Dari pertengkaran kita, siang hari hingga malam aku terus memikirkannya.

Kata-katamu. "Aku lelah".

Itu adalah kalimat keluhan pertama yang keluar dari bibir mungilmu, aku tidak bisa menganggapnya remeh. Karena berarti saat ini kau benar-benar merasa lelah. Lelah akan kekurangan kita.

Setitik pun aku tidak berani mengatakan bahwa kau bersalah, karena pada dasarnya memang aku lelaki yang terlalu miskin untuk memilikimu. Aku menyesal. Maaf.

Jadi aku memutuskan akan menemui pria paruh baya di dalam bar beberapa malam lalu. Menerima pekerjaan yang ia tawarkan, tidak peduli jika aku akan terluka, yang jelas aku ingin membahagiakanmu. Membelikanmu dress-dress yang cantik, juga high heel berkilau yang akan memperindah kaki jenjang yang selalu ku puja tersebut.

.

.

Seperti biasa, hampir pukul 4 malam aku akan tiba dirumah. Menyelinap masuk dan menemukanmu tertidur dibalik selimut.

Aku membawa sebungkus makanan yang ku beli di pinggir jalan. Setidaknya hanya ini yang mampu ku beli selain bungkusan ramyeon didapur kecil kita.

Berlutut disamping ranjang (tepat menghadap wajahmu), ku rapikan rambutmu yang keluar dari jalurnya.

"Lu .."

"…."

"Aku pulang".

"…."

Tidak ada jawaban. Apa kau benar-benar sudah bermimpi ? Maaf, aku harus mengganggu mimpimu yang kuharap indah.

"Lu .."

"…."

"Aku membawa makanan".

"…."

"Lu.."

"…."

"Luhan.."

"…."

"Aku lapar, bisa temani aku makan ?"

Senyumku tercipta melihat kelopak matamu mulai terangkat. Mata kita saling bertatapan, aku tau masih ada rasa kesal yang kau simpan akibat pertengkaran kita tadi pagi. Aku harap itu segera menghilang.

Kau mendudukkan tubuh, menjuntaikan kaki ke lantai dihadapanku. Menggulung rambut hitammu sembarangan, aku senang ketika kau mengambil bungkusan ditanganku lalu berjalan menuju dapur.

.

.

"Makanlah.."

Kau menyodorkan piring berisi makanan (yang ku beli), menarik kursi lalu duduk disebelahku.

"Aku membelinya untuk kita berdua".

"Aku sudah makan".

"Aku ingin kita berbagi makanan yang sama".

"Tapi ini sudah pukul 4 pagi, aku tidak bernafsu untuk makan".

"Kalau kau tidak mau, aku tidak akan memaksa. Lebih baik kita tidur, ayo.."

Aku akan beranjak ke kamar jika saja lenganku tidak tertahan olehmu. Kau menarikku pelan, membuatku duduk dikursi yang hampir ku tinggalkan. Tanpa sepatah katapun kau menyuap sesendok makanan lalu kemudian menyuapiku. Disuapan ketiga, aku memegang pergelangan tanganmu. Kau menatapku dan seolah bertanya 'ada apa ?'

"Jangan memaksakannya jika kau tidak suka".

"…."

Tanpa terduga, kau melepaskan sendok lalu berdiri. Aku heran, hampir saja aku memanggil namamu jika yang kudapati selanjutnya bukanlah kau mengangkang diatas pangkuanku lalu menelusupkan wajah ke ceruk leherku.

"Maafkan aku. Maaf atas perkataanku tadi pagi. Tidak seharusnya aku berkata seperti itu kepadamu".

Tidak apa-apa sayang. Jangan menangis.

.

.

Malam ini, setelah pulang dari café aku kembali menelusuri jalan tempat kita berkencan beberapa waktu lalu. Berdiri didepan dinding kaca yang sama, kaca tempat berlindungnya cincin yang ku tuju.

Setidaknya untuk saat ini, aku hanya bisa memberikan sebuah lamaran. Untuk pernikahan, ku harap kau masih punya kesabaran untuk menunggu.

.

.

Bar berdiri di ujung gang sempit, menunggu seseorang datang. Tak lama berselang mobil yang memiliki nomor plat sama dengan angka dalam kertas ditanganku datang.

Aku membuang napas, keluar dari persembunyian dan menghadang mobil tersebut. Mobil berhenti, seorang pria botak ber-jas gelap keluar, dan aku tau dia seorang diri.

Lelaki ini penghutang. Tugasku adalah menagihnya ataupun memberikan sedikit pukulan jika ia melawan.

Aku dibayar cukup untuk itu.

Tapi seharusnya aku bertanya terlebih dahulu siapa pria ini. Seberapa kaya dan berkuasa dia.

.

.

Selesai. Pria itu terkapar dan sebagai imbalannya ditanganku sudah terdapat sebuah cincin yang berkilau. Sederhana, namun aku berharap kau akan suka. Aku tidak sabar menunggu tanggal 20 April. Aku bahkan lupa telah hampir menghabisi nyawa seseorang hari ini. Terlalu bahagia karena bisa membelikanmu sesuatu yang telah lama kau impikan.

Ku tutup kotak kecil dengan buludru hitam dibalut pita berwarna keemasan tersebut, memasukkannya kedalam saku celana lalu menelusuri jalanan dengan senyum mengembang.

.

.

_***Luhan POV***_

_._

_Perasaanku sedikit lebih lega karena hubungan kita kembali membaik. Aku terus berpikir hingga pusing mengenai kata-kataku yang mungkin menyakitimu. Tidak seharusnya aku menyalahkan keadaan materi kita, kau pun tidak menginginkan hal yang sama, bukan ?_

_Ku lirik sekali lagi ponsel berserta kartu nama di kanan dan kiri tanganku. Ragu, tapi ku coba untuk yakin._

_Kau tidak menyukainya, kau tidak mengizinkan aku untuk bekerja disana jadi aku akan memberi penolakan pada lelaki bernama Kim Joonmyeon tersebut. Aku tidak menantikan hasil yang buruk jika terus memaksakan sesuatu yang hanya salah satu dari kita sukai. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu, itu alasan terbesar._

_Menghubunginya.._

"KJM Group, Zhang Yixing Imnida. Ada yang bisa saya bantu ?"

"Sa.. Saya.. Saya ingin berbicara dengan Presdir Kim Joonmyeon".

"Boleh saya tau siapa nama anda ?"

"Luhan".

.

.

"Kau benar-benar akan menolaknya ?".

_Aku gugup, meremas jemari kalut dibawah meja kayu. Pria yang baru saja meneguk cairan hitam pekat dalam cangkir putih diseberangku benar-benar mengintimidasi. Walau tutur dan cara bicaranya sangat lembut, aku tetap saja tidak bisa memandang wajahnya dengan tenang. Dia terlalu mewah untuk bertemu gadis kumuh sepertiku._

"N..Ne.. Maafkan saya, Tuan".

"Aku akan memberi perpanjangan waktu".

"Ne ?"

"Aku akan memberimu batas terakhir tanggal 21 April. Jika kau berubah pikiran, segera datang padaku. Aku menunggu".

_21 April ?_

_3 hari lagi.._

.

.

**18 April 2013..**

**22.00.**

.

_Ku letakkan handuk kecil pada gantungan setelah menggosokkannya pada rambut hitam panjangku yang selalu kau cium setiap malam. Menyelipkan diri dibalik selimut, karena percuma menunggu jika akhir-akhir ini kau selalu mendapat jam lembur dan pulang sangat larut._

_Tapi pikiranku melayang, mengingat tentang kejadian tadi siang. Aku mengumpulkan baju kotor yang siap dicuci lalu mencium aroma sesuatu._

_Alkohol._

_Apa kau mengkonsumsi alkohol belakangan ini ?_

_Kau kenapa ?_

_Apa ada sesuatu yang membuatmu sulit, kenapa aku tidak tau ?_

_Apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?_

_Lamunanku buyar ketika langit menuliskan cerita baru melalui tetes-tetes air hujan yang mendadak. Pantas saja tidak ada bintang ketika aku mengintip dari celah jendela kamar kita._

_Aku kembali berpikir tentangmu._

_Apa kau membawa payung ? Apa kau membawa jas hujan ? Atau setidaknya jaket tebal. Tapi jaket tebal yang ku maksud tersampir dibelakang pintu kamar. Aku beranjak, berlari menuju ruang tamu lalu menemukan jas hujan dan payung masih berada ditempatnya._

_Bagaimana kau akan pulang sayang ?_

_Maka dari itu, aku menyusulmu. Jika kau belum selesai bekerja, aku bisa menunggu dan kita bisa pulang berdua dengan satu payung. Bukankah itu keromantisan yang sederhana ?_

.

.

_Hujan semakin lebat, jadi aku semakin memeluk jaketmu ditanganku lebih erat, bahkan payung yang ku bawa hampir terbang karena tertiup angin._

_Langkahku semakin cepat demi memburu hawa dingin, 50 meter lagi aku bisa menemukanmu. Bahkan café tempatmu bekerja sudah dalam jangkauan mataku dan …_

_Kenapa lampunya mati ?_

_Kenapa tidak ada seorangpun disana ?_

.

.

.

**19 April 2013**

**22.00**

.

_Aku diseberang jalan, berdiri dibalik pohon tunggal. Kau masih bekerja disana, membersihkan meja. Nampak sangat lelah namun terus tersenyum._

_Dari tadi hari mendung, aku takut malam ini akan hujan lagi jadi aku membawakanmu jaket._

_Tidak, sebenarnya bukan itu alasanku berada disini. Jika takut kau akan pulang kehujanan seharusnya aku membawa payung, tapi aku tidak membawa apapun selain jaketmu._

_Aku curiga, aku mengikuti. Itu adalah alasannya._

_Salahkah jika aku mengikutimu ? Salahkah aku menuruti rasa curiga ini ?_

_Aku berpikir kau menyembunyikan sesuatu._

_Sebenarnya kakiku sudah lelah berdiri disini, namun tak lama lampu café mulai dimatikan satu persatu membuatku kembali bersiaga. Butuh waktu 15 menit sebelum akhirnya kau keluar dari pintu belakang dan aku kembali mengikutimu._

_._

_***End Luhan POV***_

**.**

.

.

***Sehun POV***

.

**20 April 2013**

**03.00.**

.

Bar tutup.

Selesai.

Segera saja aku berganti pakaian di loker, nampak kesetanan demi menyusulmu dibalik selimut lalu mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun.

Luhan.

Tunggu aku sayang. Aku akan melamarmu.

Sedikit berlari, aku benar-benar tidak sabar untuk pergi dari sini. Lima langkah kakiku keluar dari pintu belakang, seorang gadis menahanku.

Gadis itu.

"Ma..maaf.."

"Iya?"

"Kau.. Kau Sehun kan ?"

"Iya.. tapi, dari mana kau tau namaku ?"

"Ah, aku bertanya pada manager Bar ini".

"Oh, begitu ?".

Gadis itu mengangguk pelan. Gadis ini, gadis yang ku tolong beberapa hari lalu. Gadis yang hampir diperkosa.

"A.. Aku Baekhyun". Dia mengulurkan tangan, sebagai lelaki yang sopan tentu saja aku membalasnya. Dari pakaian yang terlihat, gadis ini bukanlah kalangan bawah sepertiku. Apalagi aku menemukan mobil mewah tunggal di tepi dekat pintu belakang, itu pasti mobilnya. Karena hanya ia yang berada disini.

"Sehun". Aku memberi jeda, melepaskan jabatan tangan kami sebelum bertanya singkat, "Lalu ? Ada apa ?"

"Ah, iya. Aku sampai lupa. Aku datang kesini hanya ingin berterimakasih atas pertolonganmu waktu itu, jika tidak ada kau maka aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi. Aku, aku sangat berterimakasih banyak Sehun-ssi".

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu. Aku tidak menolongmu, aku hanya tidak suka melihat wanita diperlakukan murahan. Ya, karena aku juga memiliki kekasih dan aku takut hal yang sama terjadi padanya". Lagi-lagi aku tersenyum memikirkan bagaimana malam ini akan kita lalui dengan senyum membuncah dibibir-mu karena hadiah yang ku siapkan.

_Cincin Lamaran._

"Tapi, aku benar-benar berterimakasih. Dan.." Baekhyun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas kecilnya "ini".

Kartu nama, jadi ku ambil. Sebelumnya aku berwaspada ia akan mengeluarkan sejumlah uang, jika benar maka aku akan langsung menolak.

"Itu kartu nama ayahku. Dari yang ku dengar, kau pasti menolak jika ku beri sejumlah uang dan hal tersebut nampak kurang sopan. Jadi, ini salah satu ucapan terimakasih dari ayahku. Jika kau menginginkan pekerjaan, datang saja. Kami akan menerimamu dengan senang hati".

"Tidakkah ini sedikiit berlebihan ? Aku benar-benar tidak meminta imbalan untuk itu".

"Jika kau menolak juga tidak masalah, tapi sebaiknya kau simpan. Kapanpun kau membutuhkan pekerjaan, kami siap menerima".

Aku terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhinya tersenyum. Memasukkan kartu nama tersebut dalam saku celana.

"Sehun.."

"Iya ?" aku mendongakkan kepala, mungkin Baekhyun masih ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Namun dahiku mengernyit mendapati gadis mungil didepanku (Baekhyun) tengah menoleh ke arah belakang (bukan dia yang bicara). Aku mengikutinya, dan…

Tuhan, jangan sambar aku dengan petir.

Bagaimana kau bisa berada disini ? Ini sudah pukul 3 malam sayang.

"Lu .." gumamku refleks, namun tidak mengeluarkan suara yang sanggup kau dengar.

Kau melangkah, mendekat dengan ekspresi wajah sendu. Apa kau baru saja menangis ?

"Siapa dia ?". ku lirik sekilas Baekhyun bertanya, aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada Baekhyun jika saja sorot mataku tidak menemukan pria botak tersebut. Pria yang sedang berdiri beberapa meter dari kita, pria yang sedang memperhatikanmu, pria yang mobilnya ku cegat waktu itu.

Pria yang memiliki bekas lebam diwajah akibat ulahku.

"Sehun .."

"Sehun-ssi. Apa kau mengenal gadis ini ?"

Aku kalut. Jika saja pria tersebut tidak mengawasi kita, maka aku akan melamarmu dan menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai saksinya. Pikiranku berkelana, jika pria itu sampai tau jika kita memiliki hubungan dan tau pula kau adalah hal paling berharga yang ku miliki, maka tidak ada kemustahilan ia akan mengincarmu. Membalaskan dendam atas perlakuan kasarku padanya waktu itu.

Aku tidak bisa menjagamu setiap waktu sayang, jadi dia bisa saja memiliki celah untuk menyakitimu. Aku tidak mau.

"Sehun-ssi.."

"Tidak! Aku tidak mengenalnya!"

"Se..hun.."

Maafkan aku sayang, ku mohon. Cepatlah pulang lalu tunggu aku, aku akan mencium telapak kakimu atas kesalahanku saat ini. Jangan menangis, jangan membuatku memeluk tubuhmu sekarang juga, itu tidak baik, sungguh.

"Hun .."

Jangan melirihkan namaku dengan derai air mata.

"Apa.. Apa ini alasanmu selalu pulang larut ? Apa ini alasan ada aroma alkohol di bajumu ? Apa kau senang berada disini dan meninggalkanku sendirian ?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan ? Aku tidak mengenalmu!".

"Hun-ah.. Sadarlah.."

Jangan menggenggam tanganku sayang, karena terpaksa aku harus menepisnya.

Demi Tuhan! Air matamu yang mengalir terasa seperti bisa ular dalam tubuhku, aku teracuni oleh rasa bersalah dan hampir mati.

Kau menghapus air matammu kasar. Ya, lebih baik begitu. Jangan menangis, itu bisa membunuhku.

"Jangan bermain-main seperti ini, hun.. Aku tau ini hari ulang tahunku, namun caramu sedikit keterlaluan".

Kau mencoba menyentuhku lagi dengan senyuman pilu dibalik tetesan airmata, "JANGAN SENTUH AKU!".

Kau tersentak, menjatuhkan airmata lebih deras. Aku sungguh menyesal, pria itu masih berdiri disana sayang, tolong mengerti aku.

"Hun.."

"Pergilah! Jangan menggangguku!".

Sekali lagi kau menghapus butir air mata dipipimu, menyerahkan jaket padaku lalu tersenyum paksa.

"Aku menunggumu dirumah. Jika kau tidak menemuiku hingga tanggal 20 April ini berakhir, aku akan pergi".

Aku terdiam kaku. Iya sayang, aku mengerti dan aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Kau tidak boleh pergi dari hidupku. Tapi untuk sekarang, cepat pulanglah ke rumah. Aku akan menyusulmu segera, tidak untuk saat ini.

Kau berbalik, melangkah dengan kaki bergetar jelas. Lalu rintik hujan mulai turun.

Astaga! Aku bersumpah ingin melindungi kepalamu dari hujan!

Carilah tempat berteduh.

Kau bisa sakit.

.

.

.

SHIT! Kenapa pria ini terus mengikutiku hingga aku tidak bisa berlari demi mengejarmu. Tapi tidak masalah,aku bisa menghabisinya di ujung jalan sempit ini.

Sampai. Aku berhenti, menunggu pria tersebut keluar dari persembunyiannya.

Sayang, tunggu aku sebentar lagi. Aku akan segera pulang dan kita akan merayakan ulang tahunmu berdua. Aku menyiapkan kado spesial untukmu. Aku bahkan tersenyum membayangkan kau akan menangis haru lalu memberikanku pukulan-pukulan manja.

Aku mencintaimu, Luhan..

Saat langkah-langkah dibelakangku terdengar, aku berbalik. Terkejut, bukan pria itu yang menghampiriku, namun beberapa orang (lebih dari 5) dengan tato menyeramkan ditangan mereka.

Keraguanku mendadak mengudara, apakah aku bisa pulang malam ini ?

Mereka menyerangku, aku melawan tapi kekurangan kekuatan. Tubuhku oleng dan tumbang, rasanya semua tulangku remuk karena tendangan dan injakan kaki mereka.

Mereka memperlakukanku seperti kotoran binatang yang hina. Darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirku terasa perih namun mereka sama sekali tidak berniat berhenti. Diantara kesadaranku, dapat ku lirik salah satu pria disana menikamkan sesuatu pada perutku. Nyeri, lalu gelap..

Lu.. Aku ingin melamarmu ..

.

.

.

.

**October 2015**

.

Dua tahun sudah berlalu. Aku tersenyum tipis (bukan, itu adalah luka yang ku sembunyikan) mengingat kenangan kita. Hal-hal sulit itu, kemiskinan, cinta dan perpisahan tanpa penjelasan.

Lu, aku telah menjadi manager sekarang. Aku telah memiliki uang dan juga mobil mewah untuk melindungi rambutmu dari panas matahari, tapi kenapa kau tidak bisa duduk disebelahku ?

Kenapa kau pergi saat aku pulang ?

.

.

.

.

**April 2013**

.

"Sehun-ssi.. Kau sudah sadar ?"

"Eungh..".

Silau. Kepalaku berat, mataku berkunang.

Kenapa tempat ini putih sekali ?

"Argh!".

"Hati-hati. Luka diperutmu belum sembuh".

Seseorang membantuku duduk bersandar, setelah memfokuskan penglihatan, aku mengenalinya.

Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ssi.. aku dimana?"

"Kau dirumah sakit. Aku menemukanmu terkapar penuh luka malam kemarin".

Aku diam. Ku lihat tubuhku telah di ganti dengan pakaian rumah sakit. pakaianku dimana ? Cincin Luhan-ku ada didalam sana.

"Baekhyun-ssi—"

"Pakaianmu penuh darah, jadi kami membuangnya. Aku membelikanmu pakaian baru".

"Tapi—"

"Kau mencari ini ?"

Iya. Itu.

Cincin bidadari-ku.

"Baekhyun-ssi.."

"Eum ?"

"Tanggal berapa sekarang ?"

"21 April".

Tuhan! Jangan katakan aku terlambat.

Aku tidak peduli pada sakit yang mendera perut serta nadi. Jarum dan selang infus ku cabut paksa, Baekhyun berteriak saat aku meninggalkan ruangan dengan tergesa.

Tubuhku memang sakit, bahkan luka diperutku yang nampaknya baru saja dijahit kini mengeluarkan darah. Apa karena aku berlari terlalu kencang?

Namun diantara semua kesakitan itu, hal paling membunuhku adalah ketika sampai dan menemukan rumah kontrakan kecil kita telah kosong. Kau pergi, aku terluka seolah akan mati.

Jangan pergi sayang, aku ingin melamarmu.

Kita akan menikah, Lu..

.

.

.

.

**October 2015**

.

"Jadi, kau ingin kita menikah dimana ? Paris, Australia, California, Canada, Bali, atau Cina ?"

"Di Korea saja".

"Baiklah. Tapi untuk honeymoon, kau harus memilih salah satu dari apa yang telah ku sebutkan".

Kau mengangguk pelan, sesekali masih tampak melirikku.

Kalian akan menikah ?

Ya Tuhan, apalagi sekarang? Tidak bisakah aku membawamu pergi ke belahan dunia dimana hanya ada kita berdua ?

Aku terluka, hatiku perih.

Apa kau tau ?

Lalu aku melirik jemarimu yang tersampir lemas di meja bar.

Kenapa harus ada sebuah cincin di jari manismu ? Lalu dimana cincinku akan berlabuh jika kau sudah mengisinya ?

"Aku ke toilet sebentar". Laki-laki itu meninggalkanmu, dan kita kembali bertatapan dalam diam.

Suasana berisik, namun aku tidak dapat mendengar suara apapun selain detak jantung kita. Kau juga merasakannya bukan ?

Entahlah. Aku merasa bingung. Lalu kata hati seolah menggerakkan kakiku untuk beranjak, melangkah, lalu berdiri dihadapanmu yang terduduk kaku. Aku ingin memulai pembicaraan, tapi rasanya sungguh menyiksa melihat matamu sudah memerah sebelum aku bicara.

"Dua tahun lalu—"

"Kenapa kau memperlakukanku seperti itu ?! Kenapa kau tidak pulang saat aku menunggumu ?!".

"…."

"Kenapa kau membuatku pergi ?!"

"Aku pulang, namun aku terlambat".

"Ku kira itu adalah kejutan dihari ulang tahunku, jadi aku menunggu dengan sabar!. Tapi aku merasa ditertawakan!. Kau mempermalukanku dengan cara membuangku seperti sampah!"

Airmatamu menetes, jadi aku mengusapnya. Kau menepis tanganku, namun aku merasa masih ada cinta yang kau sembunyikan.

"Maafkan aku.."

"Sekarang apalagi yang kau inginkan ?! Kau tidak lihat aku sudah memiliki calon suami ?"

"Aku tau".

"Pergilah dari hidupku!. Bukankah kau yang membuangku ?!"

"Bukan aku. Kau pasti tau aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya".

"Lalu siapa pria yang mengusirku dua tahun lalu ?"

"Lu .. aku punya alasan".

"Apa ?!"

Aku menghela napas. Aku ingin menjelaskan semua padamu, tapi tidakkah aku terlihat seperti mengiba ? Kau mungkin akan bahagia berada disisi lelaki kaya itu, apa aku harus merusak segalanya ?

Kau telah menemukan hidup baru bahkan kalian akan menikah, lalu apa yang bisa ku ubah ? penjelasanku akan membuatmu merasa semakin rumit. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu tertekan.

Berjanjilah kau akan bahagia, karena aku rela terluka seumur hidup hanya demi melihatmu tersenyum.

"Seandainya saja kau tau.."

"…."

"Jika saja kau menungguku hingga tanggal 21 april, aku akan datang. Dan seharusnya kau menungguku, karena aku ingin mengucapkan sesuatu dan memberikan kado spesial di hari ulang tahunmu. Kado yang di dapatkan pria miskin sepertiku dengan mempertaruhkan nyawa".

Kau terdiam, satu airmata jatuh lagi di pipimu. Perlahan aku menggenggam tanganmu yang meremas satu sama lain, aku membukanya,telapak tanganmu.

Mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celana, ku letakkan kado yang ku simpan selama dua tahun disana.

Seharusnya ini menjadi cincin pernikahan kita, Lu.

"Apa yang ingin ku ucapkan 20 April dua tahun lalu adalah.."

"…."

.

.

.

.

.

"**Selamat Ulang Tahun, sayang."**

.

.

.

.

.

Aku terluka sangat dalam karena sebuah alasan.

Alasan itu, alasan yang sampai pada akhir cerita ini aku tidak bisa memberitahumu dan kau tidak akan pernah tau kenapa aku tidak pulang dimalam 20 April dua tahun lalu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Ulang Tahun untuk semua readers yang ultah di Bulan Februari. Maaf jika menghadiahkan kalian FF HunHan yang Sad Ending. Special-nya buat salah satu reader, Yumnada1 yang ultah tannggal 13 nanti. Selamat Ulang Tahun ya sayang **

**FF ini tidak sengaja tidak ada adegan 'Rate M'nya karena berhubung teman gue yang masih dijalur lurus mau baca. Selamat membaca buat Rezka Hadiwati, Rina, Try Mulyati, Sinthia Bella, Nurfitriani dan Nery Wahyuni **

**Untuk author ECLAIRE OH (Nyonya Kim ELI), Mohon saran-nya eonnie **

**Buat para readers, apa FF ini cukup sedih menurut kalian ? Apa feel-nya dapet ? Apa ada yang merasa bingung ? Ada yang merasa gak puas ?(Tentu aja ada, kan Sad Ending :D)**

**Sebagai penulis-nya, gue aja merasa bingung siapa yang seharusnya disalahin dalam FF ini. Kalo menurut readers ?**

**Silahkan review sesuai keinginan **


End file.
